Kataang - The Story Of There Love
by xRauthr
Summary: The Name Explains It All. Sorry That They Are So Short. There Will Be Mistakes But I Can Only Get Better This Is My First Fan Fiction So Hope You Like It Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar The Last Airbender
1. The Night They Will Remeber

Chapter One

"Aang! get ready we leave for Omashu in an hour, whats taking you so long?" Katara yelled, "just a minute cant get my pant on i have grown a bit since we met" Aang yelled back. Aang was now a 16, he wasnt the same goofy kid Katara and Sokka found in the iceburg he was a strong young man who had fallen in love with Katara, Katara was 18, her curves were mature and beautiful and Aang couldnt help but dribble just by thinking about her, "Babe you want some help" said Katara standing in the doorway to there room, "yes please" said Aang with a slight blush on his face, "there" said Katara finaly squezing his pants on "thanks" said Aang, "now lets go" said katara before giving a small but passionate kiss on the lips, "I love you" said Aang, "I love you too" said Katara. they shared a kiss one more time but Aang being the teen whos hormones we going crazy pushed her on the bed and started to take her skirt off, Katara did the same. they were left lying there only in there undergarments, Aang whispered inbetween the kisses "i want you, but do you want me?" Katara slapped him, "oww!" why did u do that, "what a stupid question to ask Aang, of couse i want you" that was all Aang needed to here he had them both stripped down to there bare skin before Katara could say sorry for slapping you. Aang pulled her up and looked at her body, "man i never knew you looked this good naked" Aang said, "haha please Aang talk later" replied katara before she pulled him ontop of her, Aang started to kiss her, then lowered himself to her neck then stoped and looked at her like asking for permission, "Aang my body is your tonight" katara whispered, with that Aang started to suck on her breasts . after a short while Aang decided he would try something and with this he went lower inbetween her legs and started to place tiny kisses inbetween her legs, "Aang would u just stick it in me already" katara said after a while. with that Aang placed Manhood right about the entrance and started to lower himself inside of her until he reached something that was like a wall he looked up surprised "isnt there surppose to be a hole or something" Aang said, "yeah you just have to break through it", with that Aang burst through the wall with a sudden yelp from katara. he imediatly pulled out of her "Katara what happened did i hurt you, im sorry, im so sorry", "Aang it did hurt but it always does when u have sex for the first time just please enter again and i will tell you when to start moving", Aang nodded, he started to go back down and re entered she let out a sudden yelp again, but before Aang could pull out again Katara said "please Aang, I need this", He nodded,. He went as far down as he could and sat there lying on Katara waiting for her signal, after a while Katara nodded and Aang started to move up and down slowly, "faster Aang" katara said, Aang went in and out faster and fatser harder and harder, the only noices were screams on plesure. "Aang im gonna cum", " me too" "Argh" they both scream as they reached there climax together, Katara was fast asleep by the time Aang came down from his high but shortly after Aang to was asleep,


	2. Caught

Chapter Two

Katara woke up and found Anng ontop of her naked, she shook him "wake up Aang with that Aang finaly woke up thats when she felt the twitch that was between he legs, she realised they fell asleep and aang was still inside her, Aang woke up and emediatly felt the walls around his manhood and pulled out of her. "well that was fun" they both said at the same time with a slight giggle after. "Aang", "yeah Katara", "umm this might sound weird but can you stay inside of me for a while" katara said with a slight blush, "of couase my love" with that Aang pushed himslef inside of her again and they both let out a scream of plesure. "oh crap" Aang said before the door bursed open "AAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGG!{" sokka said running over to Aang and pulling him off his sister and punched him in the gut "argh" Aand said before dropping to the ground, "Sokka, Get the hell out of mine and Aangs room" Katara yelled, "No" turning to Aang " you tay the hell out of my sister, Got It", "Yes" Aang said silently before crawling to the covers since he was still naked and felt three others coming up the stairs, proberbly to find out what all the yelling was about, "Sokka get out so we can get dressed" they bothed yelled, "fine but hurry up" Sokka said before walking 9out the door and slamming it shut, "phew" said aang, "why, sokka just punched you in the gut" katara said, " because he closed the door before three others could see, no doubt Sokka will tell them but I dont want to be seen naked, do you?"Aang said, "well no i guess not", " we better go before Sokka comes back" they both got out of bed and put there clothes back on and walked back downstairs to find everyone but Sokka grining at them, "let me guess" said Aang to break the silence, "Sokka told you all didnt he", "yeap pretty much" they all said at once, "Aang can i talk to you please...Alone" Sokka said walking out the door with Aang following close behind. "look Sokka im sorry you fou.." "Aang im not here to growl or punch you" sokka said interupting him before he could finish, "then why are we here" Aang replied, "I want to say something, so listen close, if you find out kataras pregnant i want yu to ask her to marry you. We both know you going to ask sooner or later but i want you too promise me okay", "Sokka i was kinda going to ask Katara too marry me tonight infront of everyone at dinner, but i need your permission first, please can i ask Katara for her hand in marriage" Aang asked, "Your already abrother too me so why dont you make it official" Sokka replied "have you got a Betrothel Necklass" Sokka asked, "Yeap" Aang replied while pulling out a beautiful stone with blue ribbon around so it can be worn as a necklass, it had the air and water symbols on it and was crafted to perfection. "good" Sokka said before walking inside, Aang followed along side.


End file.
